


you mean the world to me

by Softrivers



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Relationship(s), Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softrivers/pseuds/Softrivers
Summary: Jughead comes home from a 2 month long book tour.





	you mean the world to me

**Author's Note:**

> it was thanksgiving when i wrote this, hence the thanksgiving foods. sorry for all errors. i sleepily looked this over before posting.
> 
> enjoy ;)

2 months. 

It has been 2 months since Betty saw her husband, Jughead. He was on a book tour all over America. Betty was so proud of him when his novel got published. 

But she wasn't prepared for how hard it would be to be without him for 2 months. And it was pretty fucking hard. They talked on the phone every night, despite the time differences, and facetimed on the weekends. A temporary long-distance relationship. 

Tonight is the night Jughead finally comes home. Betty has it all planned out. She's going to make him a nice dinner and then spend the night in the bedroom. She's shaved (everything), bought new lingerie, and gotten her hair trimmed. 

She starts making his favorite dish, mashed potatoes and green bean casserole at noon. Last minute, she decides to bake an apple pie. Once the food is complete, she showers and begins her makeup and hair. Jughead loves her hair when it's down so she curls it and lets it hang down around her shoulders. Betty keeps her makeup simple, with a thin eyeliner and glossy lips. 

The lingerie she bought is a simple pastel pink lace strapless bra and thong set that barely covers her. Overtop, she dons a strapless white romper. 

At quarter to 6, the doorbell rings. She takes a deep breath and opens the door. Standing on the other side is Jughead, clad in a light blue button up and khakis. 

Neither of them utter a word, Betty just pulls him into a tight hug and breathes in his smell. His face is buried in her neck, her hair tickling his nose. “I missed you, baby, so much,” he murmurs. 

“I missed you too,” Betty replies. She pulls away from the hug and tugs on his arm, pulling him into their apartment. “I made dinner!” 

“That's why it smells like heaven in here,” Jughead muses. She starts to walk towards the kitchen but his hand grabs her waist and pulls her towards him. He brings his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. The kiss goes on for forever, they break only for air. 

“I love you, Betty Cooper,” he says against her lips. 

“Betty Jones,” she giggles. She trails her hand down his cheek and kisses him again. 

“It might be, but I fell in love with Betty Cooper,” comes the reply when they seperate. 

“God your so cheesy. I love you too,” Betty tells him. He picks her up by the thighs and pushes her against the door as softly as he can, which isn’t that soft. Jughead kisses her thoroughly and starts to kiss down her neck, licking and biting. 

A moan escapes Betty’s lips when he pulls the top of her romper down to her waist, exposing her lacy bra. “Jug, please,” she whines. 

“Please what?” he asks gruffly against the top of her breast. 

“I, I need you. It's been too long, I can’t wait any longer.” 

He gives in and drops her just long enough for her to shed her romper. As she’s pulling it down her legs, he unbuttons his pants and pulls them along with his boxers down his thighs. In one fluid motion she is back up against the door, her legs wrapped around his waist. Jughead pushes her panties to the side and thrusts into her, wringing a cry from her lips. 

He sets a steady yet strong pace, pushing into her warmth. “More, Jug,” Betty pants when he starts sucking a hickey on her neck. Jughead pulls out of her completely and drops her. He pushes her against the arm of the couch, bending her over it. 

He slides his hand over her ass before pulling her panties down her legs. He spreads her and enters her from behind at a much faster speed. His hips hit her ass relentlessly until her walls start fluttering around him. 

“Come for me, baby,” Jughead groans. One of his hand slips around to her front and starts circling her clit. At his words and movements, she clamps down on him like a vice, her orgasm ripping through her, and he follows right after. 

Their breathing remains heavy for a few moments until Jughead pulls out of her slowly and helps her up. He pulls his boxers and pants up and finds a kitchen towel nearby and cleans her. Betty grabs her panties and romper from the floor and redresses. 

Once they both are redressed, she says, “Enough sex until after dinner. I’m eating for two and I’m starving.”

Jughead freezes at her last sentence. “What did you just say?” 

“I’m starving?” she says with a blush. 

“No, before that. You said that your eating for two. Are you really..” he trails off, his face breaking into a smile. 

“That’s not how I wanted to tell you! I wanted you to come home and eat this nice dinner and we would spend the evening in bed and I would tell you then! Dammit, I’m sorry, Jug.”

“Betty, baby, don’t be sorry. I could care less how you told me! When did you find out?” he replies.

“Well, a few weeks after you left I got sick and I chalked it up to just missing you but it didn’t go away and then my boobs were really sore so I took a test and it was positive. I went to the doctor’s office to get it confirmed and she said that I was about 6 weeks then,” Betty explains. 

“So how far along are you now?”

“12 weeks,” she answers. “I should start showing in a few weeks!” 

“Baby thats so amazing! God, I’m so happy!” he ends with a yell. Jughead picks her up and twirls her around in excitement. “We’re really having a baby?” he asks when he sets her down. 

“Yes Juggie,” she says before kissing him slowly. “I love you, so much.”

\-------------

Later, when they are laying in bed, Jughead pulls the blankets back and stares at his wife’s still-flat abdomen. He presses kisses to it and murmurs loving words against her skin. 

“Thank you for giving me everything I’ve ever wanted, Betts. I appreciate it, and you, so much. I don’t know where I’d be without you.” His words make tears prick Betty’s eyes, but he continues. “I already love our child so much and I’m so glad that I get to experience this with you. You mean the world to me, Betty Jones.” 

“God, Jug that was amazing. I love you,” she sobs. He crawls back up to her and pulls her close. His barelegs tangle with hers as they listen to each other’s heart beats.

**Author's Note:**

> keep your eye out for an actual fic, not a one shot or drabble. 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
